


Bite Me

by DaughterOfMurder



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMurder/pseuds/DaughterOfMurder
Summary: Gavin should learn to be more careful with his words when speaking to an android like RK900. Who knows what he might take literally.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DBH piece and all bc I love self indulgence and reed900. I havent edited this bc its quick so sorry if it's not as smooth and flowing as it could be since I wrote since on the way to work bc I'm nasty and trains are boring.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Ah bite me!” this was Gavin's first mistake. By now he should know never to assume RK900 will take anything figuratively.

  
So his smug sneer didn’t last very long when he looked over and met cold steely eyes as his partner slowly approached. Nines peered over the detective who was lounged back causally in his chair, feet resting on his desk next to some case files.

  
Gavin's victorious look quickly dropped into intimidated confusion as Nines grabbed him by the collar and hoisted the man up to face level with ease. Gavin's boots barely grazed the floor beneath him as he hopelessly kicked out.

  
“Hey! What the fuck are you doing tin can?!” Gavin yelled in defiance, pretending he didn’t already know this was a lost battle.

  
“I'm simply completing your request detective" the android swiftly ducked his head to capture his partner's lips in a fierce kiss.

  
When Gavin predictably gasped at the contact, Nines took the opportunity to latch on to his bottom lip, securing it harshly between his teeth and pulling back slightly. He ran his tongue over the section of lip he had trapped, mouth curving into a smirk as he met Gavin's eyes.

  
Nines let Gavin go all at once, watching for a moment as the detective collapsed onto the floor from the sudden drop and lifting a hand to his mouth. But before Gavin could yell something or other as he surely would Nines had already turned and proceeded away like nothing had occurred. The few officers sitting in the station quickly returned their eyes to their own desks, hiding barely hidden laughs behind case file folders.

  
Gavin stood and brushed himself off and stormed off to some other area of the precinct, licking the beading blood off his abused lip and grumbling under his breath.

 

When Gavin later returned he spotted Nines and Connor chatting, a small smile creeping onto his partner's face while Connor outright giggled. They only dispersed when Hank called for his own android to review some evidence , Nines turned and approached Gavin's desk, plucking a folder up from the desk and flicking through it, eyes scanning over the pages quickly.

  
“Hey toaster" Gavin drawled.  
Nines did not react, switching the folder he held for another on the desk.

  
“Tin can, hey look at me! For fucks sake, Nines?” Only at his actual name did the android glance up, a small acknowledging hum from his throat.

  
“what the fuck was that earlier?” Gavin asked.

  
“What was what detective? A number of things happened earlier, which are you regarding to?” Someone snarky and calculated simultaneously.

  
“When you fucking lifted me up and ki-bit me!” Nines LED went momentarily yellow as he noticed Gavin almost said kissed rather than bit...curious.

  
“Well detective, if I recall you had yelled ‘bite me' quite aggressively might I add so I merely obliged to your request" Even Gavin could pick up on the satisfied smirk that twitched into the corner of the androids mouth.

  
“Oh so if I got punched in the dick you'd kiss it better too huh?” It was sarcastic but Nines didn’t reply and just stared and cocked an eyebrow slightly. Gavin's face started to get warm at the thought so he coughed and spun around back to his desk.

 

  
Gavin was working, surprisingly, tapping his boot absently against the floor when Hank came up behind him ready to start some ‘friendly' banter.

  
“Seems like you got the first update on your partner hey Reed?”

  
“Fuck you Anderson"

  
“No thanks, I don’t want a territory battle with Nines. Heard he picked you up like a bag of air, I ain’t gonna piss him off" Hank walked off chuckling to himself while Gavin boiled.

 

 

  
“Detective, are there any updates on the investigation?” Nines sat patiently, reviewing files in the database.

  
“Nope...and while you're here. Quit fucking up my rep here" Gavin didn’t even look over at his partner, keeping his eyes on his monitor.  
“From my analysis I am only solidifying your reputation as the local bitch here detective" Nines stated matter-of-factly, Gavin's jaw almost dropped.

  
“that’s it I'm gonna fuck you up tin can, I don’t care about his much those repairs cost"  
“would you rather take this outside in that case?”

  
“let’s go then toaster"

  
“And Gavin,” Nines stood up next to his partner, leaning down to speak lowly into his ear, “I believe I would be the one fucking you up if you keep this up"

  
Gavin stared after the android approaching the door mouth and eyes wide at the absolute gall this machine could muster. And yet he followed him anyway.

  
Barely outside the doors into the alley next to the precinct where officers would often take smoke breaks Gavin was swiped up by the collar of his shirt yet again. Nines slammed the man against the brick wall hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs, holding him there with one hand and caging him into the corner with the other arm next to his face.

Before he could speak Gavin felt a knee nudging his legs apart, creeping up the inside of his thighs and pressing harshly against his crotch. Gavin hissed at the pressure, meeting the cold eyes of Nines looking over him, analysing each movement made.

  
“What the fuck Nines? Get off my fucking dick!” Gavin writhed but to no avail.

  
“Oh I’m sorry am I hurting you? Would you like me to kiss it better?” Nines peered mocking his partner.

  
Gavin couldn't even reply, only sputter out half a word or two and feel the heat rising to his face.

  
Nines nudged the collar of Gavin's jacket aside, leaning down to bite and suck at the now exposed skin, licking over the marks he was creating. Growling when Gavin attempted to wriggle out of his grip again, eliciting a whimper that the detective would later deny.

  
Nines rocked his thigh against Gavin's cock, feeling the man's hips twitch in response. He began nibbling at the detectives ear lobes pulling back slightly to whisper lowly in his ear.

  
“So Gavin...do you want me to fuck you up?” Nines had never sounded so challenging.  
A groan escaped the man's parting lips as he grinded down on the thigh between his legs. The friction was lost quickly when Nines pulled his leg back tutting disapprovingly.

  
“No. I want to here you say it, tell me what you want detective or I’ll leave you here and return to my desk" Nines raised an eyebrow waiting.

  
“Ah fuck Nines...just. Fuck me up just goddammit fuck me you asshole!” Gavin growled out knowing he was defeated before this even started.

  
“Good boy" Nines smiled, getting another low growl from the detective he had pinned.

  
The sound was quickly cut off into a yelp when Nines hoisted Gavin up and settled his legs on each shoulder. Nines caught Gavin's eyes and winked up at him, adjusting the legs on his shoulders so he could unzip the detectives pants and shuffle them out of the way enough.

  
A low 'fuck' resonated above the android as he mouthed against the bulge in his partners boxers, feeling a hand curl into his hair. He kneaded Gavin's ass with one hand while he drifted the other up under his shirt settling against the small of Gavin's back.

  
Nines pulled Gavin out of his boxers and planted one dramatic kiss against the detectives cock who looked down annoyed.

  
“You better do more than just fucking ‘kiss it better' you prick" Gavin snapped but was quickly cut off when Nines smiled and took the entirety of Gavin's dick in one swift movement. Maintaining eye contact as he started teasing his tongue around the base.

  
Gavin seemingly choked on air in response to this development, vaguely remembering a disturbing conversation about Connor not having a gag reflex since he doesn't eat food. Gavin however is pretty sure the reason is more likely just because Kamski is a dirty bastard.

  
Nines pulled back and swiped his top over Gavin's slit, swirling his tongue rhythmically and bobbing back down. He pulled a moan from the detective's throat humming around his cock.

  
The hand in Nines hair tensed and pulled slightly, Gavin grinding his hips trying desperately to get more. Head thrown back against the rough wall breathing heavy, hips twitching forward.

  
Gavin wrapped his legs tighter around Nine's shoulders, heels digging into his back as he gasped and whined softly. Nines gripped the detectives ass, fingers pressing hard into the skin where light bruises would blossom soon.

  
Nines made a low rumbling growl that vibrated over Gavin who had taken to biting his lip in fear of being too loud. The android pulled back, tongue lightly tracing over the saliva slick cock and Gavin whined desperately.

  
“F-fuck c’mon Nines” Gavin sounded helpless, falling apart so easily at the hands, and mouth, of his android partner.

  
“Yes detective? What do you want?” Nines smiled almost innocently, tongue flicking over the slit of Gavin's cock, pulling another desperate whine from his throat.

  
“ah fuck! Please...let me cum. I need to cum fuck please Nines”

  
“Well since you asked so nicely for a change” Nines took the detective back into his mouth, bobbing relentlessly.

  
The torturous pace and tongue dragging along him in all the right ways, Gavin didn’t last much longer. He came with a strained moan and about as many curses one would expect from him. Nines slowed and pulled back off the sensitive twitching cock in his mouth. Sticking his tongue out, a string of cum and saliva still drooping between his lips and the head of Gavin's dick.

  
“Can you uh, put me down now?” Gavin dropped his head back against the wall, legs tensing again around the androids shoulders.

  
“Not used to being that tall detective?” Nines smirked

  
“Oh fuck you just because you were built like a massive Greek god"

  
“I know I have skills but godly is a bit of a stretch" the android winked smugly warning a groan from the detective he still had trapped against the wall.

  
After being lowered to the ground and remembering how much his partner towered above him Gavin coughed awkwardly.

Nodding towards the side door of the precinct. Nines waved a hand letting his partner enter first and he followed.

  
The other officers had suspicions but none had the guts or stupidity to voice that near Gavin who would surely tear a limb or two off them. Well one person was stupid enough of course, Lieutenant Anderson striding by a few days after Gavin had become strangely less snappy and cruel.

  
“I thought you didn't like your pet android but seems like I was wrong...you're the one wearing the collar instead hey Reed?” Hank didn’t even wait for a response before sauntering back away while Gavin sputtered, nearly choking on his coffee.

  
Nines watched from across the room, a hint of a triumphant smile curling onto his face. The detective wasn’t tamed entirely just yet but there was still plenty of opportunities to break the man and Nines was eagerly awaiting them. 


End file.
